The Essential Doctor Who: The Master
In 2015 The Essential Doctor Who: The Master was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb THE COMPLETE CASE FILE ON THE DOCTOR'S MOST DANGEROUS OPPONENT Contents *''Terror of the Autons'' (1971) - A dangerous new adversary arrives on Earth to challenge the Doctor. *Cruel Intentions - Former Doctor Who script editor Terrance Dicks describes how he co-created The Master. *''The Mind of Evil'' (1971) - The Master conducts a dangerous experiment with the inmates of Stangmoor Prison. *The Pandora Machine - Early drafts of the Don Houghton story that came to the screen as The Mind of Evil. *''The Claws of Axos'' (1971) - The Axons offer humanity a tempting bargain, but their ship hides a sinister prisoner. *Past Master - A tribute to Roger Delgado, the actor who played the original Master in the early 1970s. *''Colony in Space'' (1971) - The Doctor encounters the Master during a special mission to the planet Uxarieus. *Master Pages: The 1970s - Comic strips and other appearances the Master made outside the television Doctor Who. *''The Dæmons'' (1971) - The new vicar of Devil's End summons a creature from beneath the church. *The Duelling Master - Examining the sometimes complex rivalry between the Master and the Third Doctor. *''The Sea Devils'' (1972) - The imprisoned Master joins forces with a species of vengeful undersea reptiles. *The Man I Love to Hate - Katy Manning, who played Jo Grant, recalls happy times with Roger Delgado. *''The Time Monster'' (1972) - The Master attempts to harness the devastating power of time-eating alien Kronos. *Good Company - Richard Franklin, who played UNIT's Mike Yates, remembers his colleague Roger Delgado. *''Frontier in Space'' (1973) - The Master forments war between the empires of Earth and Draconia. *The Master in Decay - In 1976 the Master was revived in a horrifying new form by actor-singer Peter Pratt. *''The Deadly Assassin'' (1976) - The dying Master returns to Gallifrey in a desperate attempt to prolong his life. *Servant of Two Masters - The Master stories produced by audio production company Big Finish. *''The Keeper Of Traken'' (1981) - The harmony of the Traken Union is corrupted by an insidious interloper. *Releasing the Evil - Geoffrey Beevers first played the Master in 1981, and now continues for Big Finish. *''Logopolis'' (1981) - Reborn in a stolen body, the Master's latest scheme threatens the entire universe. *The Other Side of the Coin - The life and career of Anthony Ainley, who portrayed the Master on television in the 1980s. *''Castrovalva'' (1982) - The disguised Master springs an elaborate trap for the newly regenerated Doctor. *The Meddling Master - Defining the key characteristics of the Master's 1980s' incarnation. *''Time-Flight'' (1982) - A trail of kidnapped airliners leads the Doctor to the bizarre discovery of an old enemy. *Master Pages: The 1980s and Beyond - Master stories in annual and comic strips. *''The King's Demons'' (1983) - The Master attempts to pervert the course of history with a shape-changing robot. *Dressing for the Occasion - The Master's various costumes, from the Nehru jacket to the Mary Poppins look. *''The Five Doctors'' (1983) - Five incarnations of the Doctor need help - so the Time Lords call on the Master. *Return of the Master - Matthew Waterhouse, who played Adric, shares fond memories of Anthony Ainley. *''Planet of Fire'' (1984) - The painfully diminished Master seeks the restorative powers of the planet Sarn. *Black Books - A survey of the Master's numerous appearances in Doctor Who novels and novelisations. *''The Mark of The Rani'' (1985) - The humans of 19th-century Earth become unwilling pawns in the Master's alliance with an evil Time Lady. *''Time Inc'' - The Master featured more prominently in the original conclusion to The Trial of a Time Lord. *''The Trial of a Time Lord'' (1986) - The Master infiltrates the Time Lord's Matrix in an audacious attempt to seize Gallifrey. *Endgame - Former Doctor Who Magazine editor Gary Russell discusses his relationship with Anthony Ainley. *''Survival'' (1989) - The diseased Master turns to the Doctor for help in escaping a disintegrating planet. *The Trick or Treat Master - A profile of Eric Roberts, the American star who played the Master for one night only. *''Doctor Who'' (1996) - The Eighth Doctor and a ruthless new Master play for high stakes in 1999 San Francisco. *The Dormant Master - Derek Jacobi's brief but memorable reign as the Master introduced an old enemy to a modern audience. *''Utopia / The Sound of Drums / Last of the Time Lords'' (2007) - Professor Yana's pocket watch conceals a terrible secret that spells doom for the Doctor and humanity. *New Master New Danger - The Tenth Doctor faced a psychotic young Master played by John Simm. *''The End of Time'' (2009-10) - The Master is tormented by the Time Lords and driven insane by his latest resurrection. *Dress to Kill - An interview with Michelle Gomez, who became a surprising new Master in 2014. *''Dark Water / Death in Heaven'' (2014) - The Master reappears in female form, with an unwanted gift for the Twelfth Doctor. *Master Plans - The story of the Master's cameo appearances, and a hint of things to come... Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #7 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2015 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines